


Nerdy Dancing

by BackwoodsNecromancer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, feat. gem!fidds and ford, fiddauthorweek, fusion happens, gem au, it's fiddauthor time, what am i doing? who fucking knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwoodsNecromancer/pseuds/BackwoodsNecromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gem AU, featuring Stanford ‘Bixbyite’ Pines and Fiddleford ‘Idocrase’ McGucket as two Homeworld gems gone to Earth in order to conduct research. Predictably enough, good old Ford is distracted by a lot of strange Earth phenomena, and McGucket once again fills the role of his hapless assistant. Guest-starring a subpar fusion made by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdy Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what it says on the tin, friends

The warp pad took them to a high, jagged plateau shrouded in thick fog. Idocrase couldn’t see clearly past the edge of the spire they were on, but outlines of other outcrops of rock lurked just beyond theirs like ghosts. Bixbyite stepped down off the pedestal first, inspecting the area. Idocrase followed, noting scraggly, gnarled trees that clung with stubborn roots to the sheer cliff faces about them. Life on Earth was resilient.

Idocrase had never been keen on field missions like this; he preferred staying back at their hub, where no strange Earth things could get their (potentially dangerous) foreign particles all over him. But Bixbyite was all about the strange things- and, to no one’s surprise, Idocrase was all about Bixbyite. He had every reason to be. Bixbyite was the full package. Still, Idocrase was hesitant to follow him off of the warp pad.

“Isn’t it incredible?” He said, turning back to face his assistant. “Though this area hasn’t been habitable by humans for _centuries,_ strange electromagnetic signals eerily similar to those given off by masses of them all living and respiring are prevalent throughout! Judging by what I’ve gathered so far on this place, the chances it houses something bordering on the supernatural is highly probable!” Bixbyite was excitable when it came to his research. It was a good thing to see him excited, Idocrase thought- his entire face would light up as he strode back and forth, gesturing to get his point across.

“If there _is_ somethin’ givin’ off strange signals like that,” Idocrase said, “I don’t think we should go blunderin’ around in the mist lookin’ for it. It could be trouble.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Bixbyite said seriously. “The two of us could certainly end up in over our heads.” He gestured out into the distance. “We don’t know what’s out there, and the odds of us getting hopelessly lost or falling five thousand meters to the ground are admittedly high.”

“But?” Idocrase asked, furrowing his brow. He knew Bixbyite wasn’t going to just warp the two of them back.

_“But,_ navigating a place like this would be an easy feat for Chrysoprase.”

Idocrase stiffened up. He looked to Bixbyite with green eyes wide behind their lenses.

“What do you say?” Bixbyite offered. “I know we haven’t fused for a while, so I think it’ll be a good idea to help us learn more about our fusion.”

“True,” Idocrase said, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t already completely sold inside.

“So?” Bixbyite smiled; despite his pale gray skin, his teeth were immaculate.

“... I guess it’s the safest way to go about things.” Idocrase let himself smile, just a little.

Bixbyite beamed. “Let’s see if I remember how to do this.”

As the gray gem put some space between them, Idocrase tried to collect himself. It was true, they hadn’t fused in a long time, but not for any reason- fusion was for serious situations only. 

And bribing Idocrase into helping search for an anomaly was very serious.

It wasn’t entirely a bribe; Bixbyite did enjoy being fused, even if they’d only done it once. Chrysoprase was leagues more powerful than either of them, and possessed all their good traits put together. He was as excited for the fusion as he was the exploration that would follow.

Bixbyite stowed one six-fingered hand behind his back, the other extended in front of him, palm down. It was his right hand he offered, where his gem, gray and square-cut, was set. It glinted and began to glow as Idocrase took his hand. They moved in sync; step forward with the left foot, then back with the right, their linked hands raised and the other flat against their backs. Idocrase’s gem glowed softly where it was set in his temple, nestled against his olive-tinted hair.

Idocrase was just barely the taller of the two, so he was the one to pull Bixbyite closer, twirling him around, then leaning far to one side. He used his free hand to help support the other gem, then pull them back up so Bixbyite could be the one to dip Idocrase. The latter lifted one leg from the ground to help balance them, and Bixbyite shifted his hand down to the small of his back, almost lifting him up as their forms both dissolved into light and merged.

From their meeting point a tall figure rose, coat flaring out behind him. He had a more toned build than Bixbyite’s, and was clearly stockier than Idocrase- like almost all gems were. Their fusion, Chrysoprase, had short, fluffy gray-green hair with a lighter streak running from one temple around to the other. Four eyes blinked open before a bright visor came to cover the two on the right side. Chrysoprase lifted a hand and another hologram was projected by Bixbyite’s gem. He smiled then, feeling proud just for being formed.

Chrysoprase wore a long coat like Bixbyite, this one a shade of dark green with a high collar, buttoned down his torso. The rest of his outfit followed a similar pattern, being comprised mostly of dull grays and deep greens, but all four of his eyes were alive with intelligence and excitement, and both his hands had six fingers each.

“This was a good idea.” He told himself, approaching the edge of the plateau. Text crossed both his projections quickly, and knew every word. Bixbyite’s intelligence and Idocrase’s intuition melded well to create a genius of a gem whose resourcefulness went unmatched.

Chrysoprase was nearly sensitive enough to register the electrical signals that had drawn them there in the first place; even if he hadn’t been, the gem tech his components had would make up for it. Chrysoprase could feel the tug of an energy unable to be registered by machine, and headed for it- leading him off the plateau.

He only fell a short distance before a neon green platform materialized to catch him. Chrysoprase lifted his head and looked off before launching himself off his personal ledge. With every step the fusion took, another bright green tile appeared to keep him from falling further than he’d like. Chrysoprase cut his own path through the canyon, between tall spires of rock and through the mist, being led by an energy that grew stronger with every step he took. It was almost like he could hear the wavelength of it, beckoning him like a whisper in the dark.

The whisper turned to a clear call as he came to face a cliff wall. There was a narrow footpath leading into a cave there, which Chrysoprase slowly approached. He peered inside to see a soft golden glow from deep within, and as he did, a strong sensation washed over him. Chrysoprase froze momentarily, trying to process what it felt like, but he couldn’t decide whether it was dread or intense curiosity.

Regardless, he entered the cave.

Along the walls were runes carved into rock. Chrysoprase ran his fingers across them as he went, but couldn’t place a single one to any language he’d picked up on Earth; the cryptic glyphs that accompanied were inconsistent. They portrayed the harvest, the changing seasons, humanoid beings prostrate, and the rise of kings. All this only piqued his interest further, and he increased his stride to reach the cave’s end.

At the end of the cave was a pedestal carved from solid, smooth rock. The source of the golden light was what appeared to be a gem, entirely black and pyramidal in shape. As Chrysoprase approached, a tensing, fluttering feeling mounted in his chest- apprehension and excitement made one. He could see the edges of the gem glint gold against the its own endless black depths. Chrysoprase reached out to touch it, then hesitated. He was completely enraptured by the gem, but some part of him was cautioning against touching it- a part too strong to ignore. Instead, he shifted his hand around it and a gray bubble enveloped it.

All at once, the whispers and calls were silenced, and the low hum of energy coursing through the location was cut off. The golden glow of the gem was confined to its new bubble. Chrysoprase gave a lopsided grin, and then it was gone- transported back to their base of operations. He was content with the work he’d done, and guided himself back out of the cave by his own neon green lights.

Chrysoprase didn’t unfuse until he had warped back, and when he did, Bixbyite held Idocrase in their final position for a long moment, smiling widely. He hoisted Idocrase up suddenly, lifting him from the ground and causing him to laugh and grin along.

“That went great!” Bixbyite exclaimed. “We were so... Efficient! And tall.”

Idocrase chuckled as he was set back on the ground. “We were.” He agreed. “It was fun.”

“I can’t wait to start examining that gem we found.” Bixbyite said. “I’m convinced it isn’t from this planet- maybe it’s left over from Homeworld’s first contact with Earth. This could be ancient gem technology we’ve found.”

Idocrase’s face fell. When they had been fused, it had been as if he was standing over Bixbyite’s shoulder, looking on as he led and holding onto his sleeve. Something felt fundamentally wrong about whatever it was they’d picked up, but he couldn’t find it in him to speak up about it- Bixbyite was too excited, and it had felt so good to be fused. Perhaps it was best to leave this alone. How dangerous could something so old be, anyway? The both of them were too smart to fall for some primitive trap made by gems from thousands of years ago.

Still, something wasn’t sitting quite right with Idocrase. He remained silent, however, as Bixbyite went off to begin studying the artifact they’d found.

What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
